The present study examines the extent to which differences in cognitive tempo (impulsivity-reflectivity) identified in grade 4 account for observed variation in later academic achievement, independently of more general ability measures. Subjects are 95 children, each of whom was administered the Matching Familiar Figures Test, the standard test for impulsivity-reflectivity in 1974, while in the fourth grade. Data analyses will determine whether cognitive tempo measured in grade 4 is useful in predicting academic achievement in grades 5 and 6 as measured by school grades and scores on the Comprehensive Tests of Basic Skills; and specifically, whether it accounts for variance in academic achievement which cannot be accounted for by (a) school grades in grade 4, (b) scores on the CTBS in grade 4, (c) demographic variables such as father's occupation and previous schooling.